The Dawn of a New World
by Fira54
Summary: The Keyblade master, and the wielder of the Monado. A surprising change will force the Homs to new heights, and the two masters will have to adapt. Pairings are immenent. May or may not wrap up the Kingdom Hearts series. Kingdom Hearts and Xenoblade Chronicles belong to Square Enix and Monolith Soft respectively.
1. Prologue- Arglas the philosopher

**A new fic! I know some of you are still waiting for a new Persona, but I got some inspiration from watching this very flashback in Xenoblade Chronicles. I decided it was time to link two of my favorite games: Kingdom Hearts and Xenoblade Chronicles. **

**Perhaps later today I will be able to post a new chapter of Persona, but for now enjoy this little conversation to prepare for my new fic! **

**A short chapter, but it IS only the prologue.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR XENOBLADE CHRONICLES, ALONG WITH ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH THEM. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX AND MONOLITH SOFT. I AM JUST SOME GUY WHO WISHES HIS INSPIRATIONS BECOME A REALITY.**

* * *

Prologue~

"_Egil, why do you think we were born?" Arglas said, staring out toward the towering Mechonis._

"_Ah, Philosophy!" Egil exclaimed. "Alas, I am not very good at answering such questions." He averted his gaze from the Mechonis to look at Arglas._

"_Have you never thought about it?" Arglas replied, not even turning to face Egil. "Never contemplated what's beyond this world?"_

"_Beyond this world?" Egil repeated, as he turned back toward the Mechonis. "Lady Meyneth once said that aside from the Bionis and the Mechonis, this world is filled with nothing but boundless ocean"._

"_But what lies beyond that?" Arglas asked, never looking away for one moment. "We are still young, and unable to leave the Bionis or the Mechonis. Say goodbye to our creators, our world. But one day our descendants will. They will leave this place and depart for new worlds. Worlds we have never imagined. By strength of their will alone"._

"_Leave this place?" Egil once again repeated. "That is something I have never considered. However, it would be a truly amazing sight." Egil spread his arms away from his waist, staring up at the Mechonis._

"_Egil. I wish to see that the people of Bionis and the people of Mechonis live in peace and harmony and take care of one another." Arglas was motionless. "I wish this for the future of our descendants"._

"_Yes." Egil agreed, turning his attention toward Arglas. "I, too, desire this, Arglas". Arglas finally switched his gaze over to Egil, a small grin on his face. _


	2. Chapter 1 - The Keyblade's chosen

**Well, my attempt to make the first Xenoblade Chronicles and Kingdom Hearts crossover. I hope I did a good job opening it up, I'm a little surprised this is the first one.**

**But not too surprised.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new fic. Persona WILL be coming, but not tonight. I am already not in the best mood tonight, I don't think I have the energy write another chapter.**

**Give me your thoughts VIA review, and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Xenoblade Chronicles or Kingdom Hearts, and they belong to Monolith Soft and Square Enix respectively. Everything except for any OC's they own.**

* * *

Chapter 1-

Sora awoke to find himself drifting the cosmos. Asteroids were floating through his vision, and he could see stars scattered throughout the endless black space.

He was unable to think clearly and quickly brought his hand up to his throbbing head. All he had memory of was taking the Mark of Mastery exam with Riku. Everything else after starting the test was a complete blur to him.

Sora thought this may actually be the test. Somewhere throughout this endless black waste he would find someone, or something. Possibly even one of the keyholes he was searching for.

"_Greetings, wielder of the keyblade"._

The voice reverberated through his ears, and out into the depths of the black ocean. Sora flipped around and saw a man with silky, silver hair that dropped down to his neck around the back. He had calm, grey eyes and was floating- no, standing- looking directly at Sora.

Sora was startled, as well as speechless. The last thing he was expecting was someone to be here with him. It was someone that looked completely foreign to Sora, and the voice didn't even ring a bell.

He desperately wanted to question the man. Who was he? What was he doing? Why was he in space now, separated from all of his friends? Were his friends safe? But alas, he couldn't formulate the words. It was almost as if someone had placed an enchantment that kept him from speaking.

Instead, Sora just stared at the man and waited for him to do something.

"_I'm sure you are puzzled. I can see it in your eyes. However, I can tell you only one thing. You must find the heir to the Monado. Tell him this."_

All of a sudden, words flew into his ears and it processed through his brain. All of this information entering his head felt like a letter being smashed into his brain repeatedly.

It was an odd sensation, but afterwards he somehow already knew the message that he was supposed to pass on to this Monado guy.

"_I have implanted the message into your memory. Please, find Shulk."_

The man started to turn around, and there was a dim light that just kept growing brighter.

"_Oh yes. I almost forgot one crucial detail. If he asks, the message was from Alvis"._

Sora opened his eyes and he was falling, face first, into the ocean.

Where had he seen something like this before..? Ah yes, when he and Riku returned to the Destiny Islands from the other side of the door.

It was a familiar feeling, and he wasn't alarmed that he was plummeting into the ocean at 40 MPH.

He noticed an island not too far off from where he was about to hit the water. He only had a quick glance until he splashed into the water and swam back up to get breath.

He waded through the waters he had violently inserted himself into. He looked around, and saw that island again. He thought maybe he should check there, it looked as though it held life and he could make out structure.

But something caught his attention that he didn't notice before. Something massive that made his heart skip a beat. It was a giant head, and what looked to be a shoulder sticking out from under the water. Some sort of object was protruding out from behind his head, and there were spikes that jutted out around his shoulder.

He decided it would be best to take refuge on the island, and steer clear of the towering terror in front of him. He started to swim up to a beach, where he saw some people (and a very odd moogle-esque creature) fishing.

He started to call out to them, but then his eyes went pitch black and he lost consciousness.

Just a short moment later, his eyes shot open and it was already too late. He was gasping for breath and holding his throat. He kicked up onto the beach, rocketing out of the water and landing on his chest due to his massive agility he developed over the years.

He was coughing and hacking up a storm, blood falling out on several occasions. His eyes were blurry and the last thing he saw before passing out were some people rushing over to his location.

Sora once again awoke, finding himself in a pitch black space. He was wondering what in the world was going on. He kept losing consciousness, and then gaining it again. Why couldn't he just be awake for more than 5 seconds?

He got up, again with a throbbing head, and he saw the light at his feet. He recognized immediately where he was.

It was a dive into the heart.

However, there was something different about this dive into the heart, and it had to do with the people that appeared on the stained glass cylinder at his feet.

Instead of Sora and his friends, he saw a completely new cast of characters. Where Sora used to be, was a blonde teen, maybe about the same age as Sora. He was sporting some goggles on his head. His hair was medium length and ruffled up a bit, and he had a keyblade in his hand.

He couldn't believe it. Another keyblade wielder? And why was he in this guy's heart right now. They hadn't even met before.

The most disturbing part of the image was that he was holding the Kingdom Key in his hands. That was Sora's keyblade, and it chose him. Having someone else wielding it unsettled him.

He tried to summon his keyblade, his hand outstretched in front of his face and his palm facing out. It was to no avail, however, and he was starting to get a little worried.

Next to the blonde guy, were some more unfamiliar faces. The first of which he noticed was a girl even more blonde than the guy next to her. It was only a headshot, so there wasn't much to go on. However she was smiling and had her eyes closed.

Next up, there was a guy with red-orange hair that was curled and spiked up. He had his mouth open, and looked as though he was in the midst of a fierce battle.

To his left was another man, who had his light black hair parted to each side that came down to his neck around his head. He had a tiny bit of facial hair on his chin, and he looked to be laughing.

Above him was a girl. She also had black hair, and had a similar expression to the orange haired guy. She had some intense concentration going on though.

Finally, we have the last two. A girl and that moogle-esque creature next to each other. The girl had silver hair that was braided up into a ball on either side of her face. She had a solemn, but fierce look on her face and had a hat that only a pope might wear.

The moogle thing had yellow-tan fur, and a spike up of orange-red hair that flew up from the top of his head and curled up. He was smiling, and looked like an innocent child.

He knew these people were his friends, but that didn't explain anything at all. Why was he in someone else's heart? Why does he have the keyblade? What happened to him during the Mark of Mastery?

He turned around and scoped out the rest of the dive. What he saw wasn't necessarily what he was expecting.

It was a crimson red sword, with a hole right above the hilt. It was slightly curved near the top, and it looked more like a piece of metal than an actual blade.

However, there were blue, vein-like lines that ran up and down the blade. They pulsed a brighter blue color, and it almost felt as if the blade itself was alive.

He walked up to the blade and stared at it for a couple more seconds. He was pretty much defenseless right now, and he was really tempted to pick this thing up.

He liked to keep an optimistic attitude and thought to himself 'what could go wrong'?

His hopes were immediately crushed, for when he took the handle, giant mechanical robots jumped up onto the cylinder. They had long, spear-like blades and red glowing eyes on their metal faces.

He wondered why everything was going so horribly today. He decided very quickly that this sword was his only shot when a sword lunged at him.

He jumped over it and he rushed at the mech. During mid-sprint, the blade whizzed to life. It moved around and allowed space for a large, glowing blue blade to protrude from the top. The hole in the sword had lettering that was foreign to Sora, but also glowed bright blue.

He sliced at the mech and it was decimated. It glowed a little bit, and then disappeared into the darkness.

Sora was relieved to find victory, only to then realize that there were still 2 mech's behind him.

He twisted his body around as fast as he could, and made a horizontal slash in front of him. It was only instinct, but he managed to destroy the two mech's in one slice.

What were these things? Heartless? Nobodies? He couldn't tell. He didn't notice a heartless symbol anywhere on them, so he thought they may be nobodies.

A door flashed open in the side of his vision, and he turned to the door. The door somewhat resembled the color scheme of this nifty sword he had picked up. It was a red double-door that had blue lines running down the door, pulsing exactly like the sword.

Sora thought this sword must mean something, as it was a part of his heart. He stared at the sword for a while, and thought about the Keyblade. Where did it go?

He decided his only real route was through that door, and he walked toward it. He had to get used to the fact that this sword didn't disappear like the Keyblade did.

He placed his hand on the door, and stepped inside. What he found, was another cylinder, almost exactly like the last one. However the image on the cylinder was different.

Some of those machines from earlier were on it, and they were following a larger one. The large mech seemed to have a white, metal face. It had long claws that extended from his hands, and a large needle sticking out upward from his back above his face.

As soon as Sora made his last step through, the door vanished into thin air, and the cylinder shook. He readied the sword, and looked around him, darting his head side to side.

Three of those mech's jumped from different directions, surrounding Sora. Each of them were armed with hammers, and were quite large and rounded. They closed in on Sora, to which his instincts kicked in at last.

He jumped up into the air and avoided the hammers swinging down onto the platform. He gripped the sword and sliced downward on one of them, cutting it straight down the middle.

The other two readied their hammers once again, and Sora saw his sword change. The letters in the hole were different, and he was surrounded by yellow, transparent hexagons.

The hammers came down on Sora, but they flung off of the hexagons and flew back into the air. It was some sort of shield.

He didn't waste this opportunity. He rushed the mech on the right, running his sword straight through it. Before the other one even had time to register, Sora was already running at it.

He sliced at both his legs, then diagonally through his chest, and horizontally across his face. It formed the letter Z on the mech as it slowly disappeared.

He smirked. Fighting wasn't always easy, but it was a piece of cake right now. It was a good thing throughout the years he had been indirectly heightening his agility, as well as his swordsmanship.

However, things weren't over just yet.

"Hello, Boy!" The voice rung through both of Sora's ears and he cocked his head upward.

He saw the metal faced mech from the image below him, flying down to him. He readied his sword, and tried to think of a way to summon that shield at will. It could definitely come in handy.

Metal-Face (the name given to him by Sora) landed in front of him, giving him a few feet to breath. He moved his claws back and forth, and glanced over at Sora.

"Well, I sensed the Monado." He looked around him. "But you aren't the brat that I know." He readied his claws, and Sora sensed he was ready to attack.

Sora jumped over his swipe, and he caught his sword on the second. The force blew him backward and rolling on the ground.

As he was recovering, Metal-Face was already proceeding toward him. He was thinking about protection, something that could trigger that shield.

However, it was a useless effort, and Sora rolled out of the way of his claws. He kicked himself up off of the ground and ran at the mech. It was a bold move, but he usually relied on the offensive mindset.

He swung at the mech and cut off the claws on his left hand. All Sora saw were sharp objects coming straight at him.

And then he appeared.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I am really looking forward to writing more of this, and hope to hear your opinion on it. **

**Check out my profile too, I need to get that BIO filled out. Plus, if you haven't seen my Persona fic, you may be interested in it.**

**Anyway, Thank you for your time, and I'll catch you sometime in the near future**

_Next Chapter - "The heir to the Monado"._


End file.
